Doctor Robotnik (SatAM)
] Summary Doctor Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Saturday morning cartoons of the same name. He's a tyrant with a tight grasp over the world of Mobius, dawning the usage of machinery to accomplish his goal to assert authority and in hopes to eliminate the Freedom Fighters. Julian initially was a warlord under the Kingdom of Acorn in Mobotropolis. One day, he would throw a coup of King Acorn and seize the throne for himself, making Mobius what it is today. While he can be short-tempered with losses, he is a brilliant genius nonetheless, as shown by his successful conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''| '''Varies. 9-B '''to '''9-A Name: Doctor Robotnik, Julian Origin: Sonic SatAM Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40s Classification: Warlord, Tyrant, Ruler of Robotropolis Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to overwhelm and constantly threaten Snively physically, who was able to survive the same cliff fall he had been able to. Physically comparable to Antoine as he was fighting with him over the Power Ring) | Varies. Wall level (Inferior models of SWATbots were shown restraining many Mobians during the Mobotropolis coup, none of which should be any weaker than Antoine) to Small Building level (SWATbots had been able to restrain more physically peaked Freedom Fighters like Sally and Bunnie. Had a laser weapon capable of generating this output of explosions and could harm Sonic. The Dinobot was noted to be Robotnik's most powerful robot of all, making Bunnie struggle to keep its jaw even open) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Likely Superhuman | Varies. Likely Superhuman to At least Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Robotnik's Homing Laser traveled fast enough to the point it caught Sonic by surprise three times) Combat Speed: '''Likely '''Superhuman | Varies. Likely Superhuman to At least Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Many of his inventions are capable of catching and restraining Freedom Fighters in combat) Reaction Speed: '''Likely '''Superhuman | Varies. Likely Superhuman to At least Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Varies. Wall Class '''to '''Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Was blown off a cliff by winds blasting him down at 120 miles per hour and showed no signs of physical damage from it) | Varies. Wall level to Small Building level Stamina: High (Seemingly climbed up an entire cliff without any notable fatigue. Works on the processing of many machines over the presumable course of hours) | Limitless (His robots haven't shown signs of tiring, even when put in physically intensive tasks and shouldn't be able, to begin with) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with lasers. | Standard melee range physically for most machines. Tens of meters with lasers for ones with lasers and spells. Hundreds of meters for peak machines. Kilometers for homing laser and Teleportation. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Manipulation (He is able to shoot lasers from his robotic arm), Flight (Achieved through Rocket Boots to give temporary hovering and flight), Light Manipulation (Generated light from his eyes to stare down Snively), Preparation |-|With Preparation=All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Many of Robotnik's machines possess abilities such as X-Ray Vision, Life Force Detection, and Thermal Detection to locate living beings), Intangibility (Has holograms that can act for him whilst not being able to interacted with themselves), Poison Manipulation (Created a biochemical capable of quickly laying waste to the Great Forest and killing life), Mind Manipulation, Corruption, and Willpower Manipulation (Robotnik is shown using the Roboticizer to make others his loyal, robotic machines with no conscious ability to make decisions. Sir Charles makes note that it affects one's will as well. He did this process to a city in a very short span of time and to the planet over the course of several years), Paralysis Inducement (Able to paralyze others such as Sally), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting others from kilometers away to his location through Lazaar's digital computer), Absorption (Was capable of sapping the living energy of things, reaffirmed further by Robotnik), Homing Attack (Built a homing laser that can lock onto life force signatures and aim for them), Weather Manipulation (Conjured up a storm to pour down acid rain onto an area), Fire Manipulation (Created homing fireballs that lock onto a target), Electricity Manipulation (Has robots that constantly generate fields of electricity around them), Forcefield Creation (Able to create a forcefield around others to trap and enclose them), Ice Manipulation (Can freeze people), BFR (Type 2; Uses a portal to lead to a dimension where those can create portals cannot even leave, being the Void), Sealing (Robotnik is able to seal portals and prevent them from forming), Memory Manipulation (The Memory Gun had been able to erase Sonic's memories), Likely Animal Manipulation and Curse Manipulation (Lazaar's digital computer is implied to have these abilities), possibly Sleep Manipulation (Implied to have made Sally unconscious through this method) Standard Equipment: None notable | SWATbots, Mega Muck (Which can reduce Sonic to even being stationary), Surveillance Orbs, Buzz Bombers, Stealthbots, Hedgehog Missile, Sallybot, Roboticizer, Lazaar's Digital Computer, Robot Cheetah, Hover Units, Sonic Radar, Shredder, Homing Beam, Sky Spy, Cloud Burster, Snake Probes, Forcefields, Portal to the Void, Holograms, the Destroyer, Tech-Bot, Mind Probe, & Doomsday Pod Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (He has made many notable types of machines, each with many different abilities varying from Life Force Detection to Interdimensional BFR. Conspired in an entire plan to overthrow King Acorn from his throne and staged a successful plan to perform a coup from Mobotropolis into Robotropolis. Stole the Roboticizer plans from Sir Charles and used it effectively to the point where he had roboticized most inhabitants of the planet over the course of just several years, leaving with small Freedom Fighter groups to stand against him. Has outsmarted multiple other geniuses before, such as Rotor and Sally. Managed and ran an entire robotic empire, which couldn't be truly put down by the Freedom Fighters without the aid of the Power Stones) Weaknesses: Can be short-tempered at times | None notable Key: Base | With Preparation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Human Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Animal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Tier 9 Category:Sega Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Preparation Users